


Fever Wings

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissnei and Zack relieving some tension after the Sector 8 battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Wings

Cissnei's arms slipped around his waist from behind as Zack reached for the bottom of his sweater. Her hands slid beneath it, her nails -- not sharp but not blunt either and how the hell did she manage to keep her nails perfect considering her job? -- grazed over his stomach, across his chest, scratching lightly at his skin. He felt her warm breath against the back of his neck where she'd pressed her face, and was far too aware of the line of her body against his.

Zack shivered as her fingers just brushed over a nipple and grabbed his sweater, wrenching it over his head and feeling kind of sorry when she had to move away to let him do it. He turned to face her then, bare chested while she was still dressed, and she looked up, giving him a lopsided smile that made him ache with need, the adrenaline still hot in his blood.

He just looked for a moment before moving to wrap his arms around her, kissing her, open-mouthed and feverish. Cissnei kissed back, one hand coming to rest against his hip, pulling him closer, while the other began to open the buttons of her shirt, the suit jacket having already been discarded by the door. He groaned softly, pressing his hips forward against hers, cock hardening from the feeling of warmth against him and he swore that she was laughing, even with her lips against his, her tongue in his mouth.

Her shirt fell open and he felt the roughness of the lacy bra against his chest but barely registered it before he was pushing his hands up beneath the back of her shirt, fumbling with the catch, his hands feeling impossibly large and clumsy in comparison to her slender fingers. The catch finally came undone, the bra loosening and Cissnei pulled back just enough to let it slip off her arms along with her shirt, falling to the floor unheeded.

There was a moment of uncertainty when he looked at her, and he just knew that he had that look on his face, like a lost and bewildered puppy, but before he had the chance to get tongue-tied and embarrassed, she moved to press herself against him again, utter confidence in her movements. She pressed her lips against his cheek and neck and shoulder, across his chest and he could feel her small pert breasts against his chest, her nipples hard and pebbled. He groaned softly, raising a hand to cup one of them, rolling it against his palm as he slipped his other hand lower, tracing the indent of her spine, the curve of her ass. Cissnei made a soft encouraging sound and he felt her fingernails dig into his hip, pulling him back demandingly.

She only stopped when her shoulders bumped against the bare wall and Zack pressed forward, their bodies flush for a moment before he leaned down, hand resting on her hips as he flicked his tongue out across one pert nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth and drawing a throaty moan from her. She grabbed his wrist with one hand, her grip firm and strong and guided it between her legs, making Zack's breath catch in his throat. Her suit pants were damp there and he couldn't help but rub his fingers against her through the material, gratified when she pushed against his fingers, her fingers still tight on his wrist, holding his arm in place.

He glanced up at her for a moment before daring to bite gently at the side of her breast, the indents of his teeth quickly fading. He let his lips drift further down, tracing the groove between her breasts and down her flat stomach until he was on his knees in front of her. He rubbed his fingers between her legs as he undid the button of her pants with the other hand, tugging them down with more determination than finesse, then hooked his thumbs into her panties, pulling them down until they rested around her ankles.

He grinned at her, and then pressed his face against her hip, nose just touching the brown curls for now. Cissnei laughed softly, squirming a little as his hot breath brushed over her and she rested one hand lightly against the back of his neck. He rested a hand against the inside of her left thigh, pushing it gently until she spread her legs, her shocked intake of breath audible. He wanted to laugh but it felt too serious for that and he just nuzzled there for a moment, breathing in her musky scent before moving in closer, one hand resting on her hip as he flicked his tongue out to taste her, flicking over her clit and making her cry out softly. The hand resting against his neck moved to his hair, brushing through it one moment and fisting in it the next, pulling him closer encouragingly. A low groan escaped her as his tongue delved deeper, pressing inside, tasting her hot on his lips. Her nails scratched across his scalp, fingers tugging at his hair as she spread her legs a little more, silently demanding. He lapped at her while his hands moved to knead her buttocks, the backs of her thighs, pulling her hips forward so that he could do this more easily.

It was intoxicating, drawing those pretty little moans out of her, feeling her hand in his hair and her sex against his tongue and he groaned himself when she shifted, wrapping a strong leg around his back, pulling him closer until she was rocking against him, her breath coming in sharp pants.

Her fingers tightened in his hair for a moment and then his head was pulled back forcefully. He looked up with a confused expression, startled and licking his lips. Cissnei gave him a wobbly smile, her face flushed and lips swollen and grabbed his chin, coaxing him up so that she could kiss him again, lapping at his lips hungrily in a way that made his knees weak.

Zack leaned forward, hands on either side of her shoulders as they kissed, Cissnei's arms twining around his neck. She broke away from the kiss for a moment, brown eyes meeting his and she bumped her hips against his in clear indication of what he should do. Zack was more than happy to agree with her and leaned down to kiss her again as he undid the zipper of his pants, only just remembering to pull out the little foil package from his pocket before letting his pants slip down, exposing his strong legs.

He moaned as his hard cock pressed against her hip and rubbed against her for a moment, the sensations sending sparks right through him. He ripped open the foil with his teeth, pulling the condom out and started to awkwardly roll it on, trying to touch himself as little as possible and hating the necessity when all he wanted was to be inside her now.

Cissnei laughed and reached down to help him, wrapping a slender hand around his cock and rolling the condom along it with skilled fingers while she squeezed his ass with her other hand. She kissed his cheek playfully and then pulled him insistently forward. He needed no further encouragement than that. He slipped his arms behing her legs, lifting her and pressing her back against the wall. Cissnei pushed against his shoulders, giving herself the leverage to wrap her legs around him, angling herself down onto his cock, her head thrown back against the wall as he entered her, mouth wide open.

Zack gasped as his cock slipped into tight warmth, his eyes dropping closed for a moment as he caught his breath. Cissnei's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his head close to her chest, just above her breasts and he started to move, gently thrusting into her body.

"Zack..." she moaned, her voice husky and her legs tightened around him, trying to draw him closer. Zack buried his face against her shoulder, flicking his tongue out against her damp skin and starting to move faster, his fingers digging into her thighs hard enough that she'd probably have bruises in the morning. She voiced her approval with a throaty noise, nails clawing against Zack's back, rocking against him as he moved.

Zack's heart felt like it was pounding loud in his ears, breath coming sharp and irregular and muscles bunching as he finally came, feeling her convulse around him, squeezing him. He wrapped his arms tight around her, biting into her shoulder to muffle his cry. Cissnei did no such thing, he cry loud and hoarse, fingers digging into him hard enough to draw blood.

They just stayed there for a long few moments, panting harshly as their breathing slowed and returned to normal. Cissnei's hands stroked lightly across his shoulderblades, a lazy motion, and for a vivid moment he remembered her words about wanting wings. Legs feeling weak and unsteady, Zack lifted her then lowered her back to the ground. She touched his cheek, kissing him, light open mouthed touches against the corner of his lips and his chin and the juncture of his neck.

He pulled back to look at her, awkward now that he wasn't buoyed by adrenaline and battle madness. "I..."

Cissnei shrugged, an expression on her face that looked almost girlish, coy, if it hadn't been so knowing. "I need a shower," she said, laughter in her voice and he just nodded dumbly as she took his hand and for a moment he was surprised to feel callouses on her palm. He hadn't noticed before and now he felt stupid for even thinking it because she was a Turk and he'd seen her weilding that chakram with practiced confidence.

She looked up at him, her hair in disarray. "You mind sharing or should I take the couch?" she asked, teasing, before tugging him towards the shower.


End file.
